


[S] Homestuck: Rise Up

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AMV, Defying Gravity - Freeform, Gen, Go The Distance, Kick Full, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, anyone remember Homestuck?</p><p>(A video set to Kick Full's mashup of Go The Distance and Defying Gravity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Homestuck: Rise Up

Here is the version that does not spoil Collide (end of act 6) or Act 7:

And here is the updated/better version with spoilers:


End file.
